


Spelling Mistakes

by H3avydirtysoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, connor is a fucking barista, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3avydirtysoul/pseuds/H3avydirtysoul
Summary: Hank is annoyed to no end.Is it too much to ask the barista to spell his fucking name right on the coffee cup?He doesn't care if the barista happens to be handsome and a fucking twink. Not when he knows he's being messed with.But what if that young man happens to be a friend of his son?Now that might just make things a lot more interesting.---x---Currently waiting for my writer's block to go away so that I can write the fucking smut.





	1. Think You Can Spell That Right For Once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again!  
> Doesn't even look like I have at least two on-going works to finish! I keep coming up with new plots, fuck me.  
> I can't believe I got to name one of my works 'Spelling Mistakes' xD  
> Enjoy this one ;) It's kind of a shortie. I guess.

Hank Anderson is a man of habit. At least when it comes to his morning routine. Which pretty much involves getting out of the house in a rush and driving to his favorite coffee shop downtown – which, luckily, is close to his workplace, the DPD. It's always the same thing, every day. There isn't a day that goes by that Hank isn't in a rush, because he always sleeps in. His son, Cole, is a much more responsible human being at the age of twenty-four than he is. Must have gotten it from his mother.

“Gosh, dad, wake up. It's past 9 already, you're late!” The boy says one morning, knocking on his father's bedroom door. “We really need to find you someone else to keep you in check.”

The bedroom door opens and Hank is behind it, looking at his son.

“I'm here already, okay? You done in the bathroom?”

“Yeah, I'm leaving for college now.” The blonde young man says, grabbing his backpack, which had been lying on the couch.

“Already? Thought you only had classes in the afternoon this semester!” Hank's already in the bathroom, undressing his pajamas and turning on the shower.

“Yeah, but I've got this project going on, so I really need to meet the guys in the library and we're only available in the morning. Most of us, anyway. I'll see you later, dad! Bye, Sumo!” And that's the last of it, before Hank hears the front door closing.

He's alone again, so he takes a quick shower and dresses up without wasting time watching the news. He'll have time once he's at work, anyway. In twenty minutes he's leaving the house, after checking Sumo's bowls for food and water. Another fucking wonderful day at work awaits him.

By the time he parks the car near the coffee shop, it's almost ten in the morning.

 _Traffic is always a bitch, fuck me,_ he thinks, killing the engine and stepping out of the car. As he walks in, his blue eyes immediately land on the counter, scanning who's behind it. _Shit, it's the fucking twink_.

The fucking twink, as Hank calls him, is a young man in his early twenties, who always works the morning shifts at _Coffee Time_. Hank's only been going there for a month or so and it's always been the same thing. Ok, not always. He can only safely say that for about two weeks it has been awful. Every time he orders his coffee, it's the brunette who takes care of it. And he always – _always –_ spells his name wrong. And Hank knows it's on purpose. It has to be. No one spells Hank like Henk, or Henc or Hunk. Once, the barista even went as far as writing Henry. And that's when Hank knew that he was being fucked with.

But today...

Today is the worst. Hank just doesn't know it yet. But he will.

“Good morning. What's it going to be today, sir?” The barista's voice is pleasant as always, as is his smile, Hank will give him that. He's tall and slim and has a very handsome face. His hair is a dark brown and is his pretty much pulled back, except for a rebel strand which falls onto his forehead. Hank will never admit it, but he finds him cute. And hot.

“A coffee. Two sugars.” Hank says in his deep voice and without a smile. That barista smiles enough for the both of them as it is.

“Sure. That's three dollars, sir.”

Hank hands the money and waits for the rest.

“What's the name?” The brunette asks, cup already in one hand, the marker in the other. There's a smirk on his lips. It's very faint, but Hank can tell it's there.

“It's Hank. Think you can spell that right for once?” Hank all but grunts, eyeing the young man, who nods and winks, before handing his coworker Hank's cup.

“Have a nice day, sir.” He says and his eyes then land on the person behind Hank. The older man moves forward and goes to the end of the counter, to wait for the other barista to call out his name.

It's been a minute when _it happens_.

“Uh... Daddy?” The barista handing the coffees calls out, sounding very unsure, and Hank looks around, snorting. Who on earth...?

 _Must be really sure of himself_ , he thinks, his arms folded against his chest. His eyes are on the counter, on the blonde barista handing out the drinks. The poor guy's still waiting for someone to claim that beverage. Hank knows he should probably feel bad for the blondie but he can't help but be amused by the whole thing.

Instead of calling out the _ridiculous_ nickname again, the blonde one turns to the brunette with an inquiring look, most likely seeking an answer. Maybe it was a prank? Well, the brunette's eyes dart to Hank's and he winks again, giving the man a huge smile.

 _Fuck me_ , _you little fucker_ , Hank thinks, looking at the cup with wide eyes and then at the brunette again. Hank's all red now with embarrassment. He can't _fucking_ believe that stupid, handsome barista did that to him. He ends up walking up to the blonde barista, grabbing the cup while muttering a thanks and leaving, almost flying out the door. _What a shitty day this is going to be._

* * *

That night, when Cole asks his dad how his day went, the man can't help himself but telling his son about what happened that morning.

“You know how I always complain about that barista?” He asks, while they're sitting on the couch, watching some movie on the TV. Sumo is lying in front of the couch, keeping them company.

“Uh, yes? What happened? He's found another way of spelling your name wrong? God, how creative does he have to be to do that?” Cole rolls his eyes and chuckles. He's heard his dad's stories about this barista more times than he can count. He's actually kind of curious this time, because his father sounds even more riled up than usual. This must be good.

“He humiliated me, Cole. You have no idea what he did. He-” Hanks stops himself before continuing, taking a deep breath. “He's so fucking infuriating. He wrote _Daddy_ on my cup.” He finally breaks it to his son, who looks at him with his blue eyes wide, his mouth slightly open in surprise.

“He did _what_ , now?” Cole's surprise is very genuine, but, at this point, he's laughing, wholeheartedly. He can't believe his dad, he's totally joking. And it's a very nice joke, actually. _Really amusing_ , Cole thinks.

“You heard me. I told him my name was Hank, asked him if he could spell it right for once and what does he do? He writes _Daddy_ on the fucking cup _,_ for fuck's sake. And he has the gall to look at me with that stupid grin of his-”

“Oh, dad! He's so into you, you know that, right?” Cole says, chuckling, a hand now on his dad's shoulder. “I always thought what he did was kinda flirtatious, but now I'm sure he's flirting with you.”

“He's fucking with me, you mean. Guy like him is taken.”

Cole looks knowingly at his father, their gazes meeting.

“So he is good-looking.”

“I never said he wasn't.”

“You never said much, really. Just how much he infuriates you. And that he's a kid.”

Hank remains quiet, his eyes now on the TV. He doesn't really feel like talking about this crush of his with his son. Who might just be the same age. Cole senses that the conversation is over and doesn't press any further. He's also feeling tired, so he stands up.

“I'm going to my room now, I'm feeling tired. Can't believe it's still Monday.” He groans and kneels to ruffle Sumo's fur. “You're a lucky boy, aren't you? All you do is eat, sleep and walks in the park. And play. Lucky you.” He kisses the dog's head and then looks at his father, after remembering something. “Dad, can I ask you something?”

Hank averts his gaze from the TV, curious.

“Uh... Yeah, I guess.”

“Can I bring a friend over for the weekend? He's not from Detroit and we've been talking about doing something different for weeks now. And I thought a sleepover would be nice.”

“Oh, of course. That sounds fun. You're thinking about going out for drinks?”

“Maybe. And some video gaming. Thanks, dad. I'll text him saying you gave us the okay. He's gonna be thrilled. He's been here for like five years, but it's still foreign for him.”

“Is he the one who came from New York?”

“Yeah. He was born there and lived there until he got in college. He's, uh... He's orphan. But he's so bright, dad, you've got no idea. He's never given up. He pays for his stuff and all. I'm secretly very proud of him. And I kinda look up to him as well.”

“You're a good kid, Cole. Be good for him.” Hank turns off the TV and stands up as well, stretching. “I'm going to bed, too. I'm gonna need a good night's sleep if I'm gonna go to that coffee shop again tomorrow.”

Cole smiles.

“Invite him out on a date.”

“Cole! Don't say shit like that.” There's a blush on Hank's cheeks and Cole can't help but find it very amusing. How his dad is a very mature man but can't deal with stuff like dates and similar shit.

“You know you're divorced, right?” Cole speaks and his tone his serious now. He's wanted to have this particular conversation with his dad for a long time now, but it is always so difficult to find an opportunity. He doesn't keep track of his father's love life, of course, but he thinks he can safely say his father hasn't had anyone since his mother. Which means ten years.

“I know that, Cole.”

“So?”

“I don't have time. There's... work.” Hank doesn't say there's also Cole because he doesn't want his son thinking he's the reason he doesn't date. Because it's not like that at all. “Anyway, good night. Sleep well, hm?” He presses a kiss to Cole's forehead and ruffles his hair.

“Ew, dad!” The boy fakes disgust and makes a face at his father.

“What? Can't I kiss my son goodnight?”

“I suppose you can.” The blonde hugs his father. “Good night, dad.”

“Night.”

* * *

Connor is thrilled. Very much so.

It's Friday already and that means he's going with one of his best friends home for the weekend. After so many years in Detroit, he still hasn't gotten to the point where he feels at home. Between college and work, he hasn't got much time left to socialize and go out and do other things that may help him feel at home. So excuse him if he's feeling a little bit too excited about a sleepover at Cole's place.

They walk home from college. Luckily, Cole's place isn't far. In any case, Connor's used to walking. Even if it takes him half an hour every day to get from his apartment to his workplace, he still prefers to save the money he'd spend on public transportation by going on foot.

When they arrive, Connor immediately looks for the dog Cole's shown so many pictures of. It's not hard to find him given that Sumo comes greet them. Connor wastes no time in kneeling and hugging the dog.

“Oh, my! You really are a good boy, aren't you? Look at you, so sweet.” He says, ruffling his fur and giving him belly rubs when he rolls on his back. Cole just watches the two of them, delighted. He's never seen anyone dislike Sumo. It's just not possible.

After five minutes, they go to Cole's room.

“Dad will arrive soon, I guess. It always depends on how much work he has at the precinct.” Cole explains, dumping his backpack on the floor, at the end of his bed.

His bedroom has one bed, placed against a wall which is covered with band posters, most of them from Twenty One Pilots. There's also a desk with a laptop and several books on it, which is placed at the end of the bed, right where Cole dumped his backpack. A small couch is right by the nightstand and a few feet away from it is the TV. Connor quite likes it.

“Your room really has your name all over it.” Connor comments, smiling at his friend and placing his backpack on the couch.

“Suit yourself. I'm gonna grab some snacks, be right back.” The blonde boy winks and leaves the room. Connor ends up taking his backpack off the couch and onto the floor, since it's occupying space there. He takes a good look around, paying more attention to details, like how strong the presence of the color blue is. It's Cole's favorite color and he knows it.

“Wanna play a game?” Cole's back with gummies and a bag of Doritos, which he places on the nightstand by the couch. He also brought two Coca-Cola cans with him.

“Yeah, sure. What you got?”

They end up playing Need For Speed Payback. Cole's very competitive, but so is Connor, who is also a fast learner, so the advantage Cole has in the first two races means nothing when they're racing for the third time. On the fourth, he actually loses.

“Fuck you, Connor. I've been playing this shit every day, this wasn't supposed to happen.” Cole says, but his tone is playful. He hits Connor on his arm and they both laugh for a while. They've been eating snacks and Connor knows that he's not gonna eat dinner when the time comes. After two more races, Cole speaks up.

“You know, I've been wondering something.”

Connor puts the controller down and stares at his friend.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“I...” Cole starts, unsure. He hesitates, because he doesn't know how to phrase it. He doesn't want to offend Connor, but he really doesn't know how to put it any other way. “How do I know if I like guys?”

Connor blinks and arches his eyebrows, taken aback by the question. He's never known Cole to have anything other than straight tendencies, but you never know. Apparently.

“Well, the same way you know you like girls.” The brunette doesn't really know what to say, so he goes for the obvious. “You think you might be bi?”

Cole blushes and shrugs, clearly embarrassed. He's usually not one to get flustered, but this is a very sensitive topic.

“I mean, I don't think I'd be disgusted to kiss a guy. I think I might enjoy it, but what if it's just in my head, you know?”

“I think I do.” Connor chuckles to lighten up the mood and sighs. “Wanna try and see what it really feels like to kiss a guy?”

Cole's eyes widen at the implication, his heart suddenly beating a tad faster. Scratch that, a _lot_ faster.

“You mean kiss you?”

“Only if you're comfortable. It's just an idea, you don't have to, obviously. We're friends and I thought maybe you'd be more comfortable with someone you know, but the opposite might be true, too.” Connor quickly explains. He doesn't want to make Cole uncomfortable, at all. Quite the opposite.

“No. No, I think I'd prefer that. To kiss a friend, you know.”

“Okay, then.”

They stare at each other for like five seconds and they both burst out laughing.

“Gosh, Cole, I thought you knew how to kiss someone!” Connor jokes.

“Stop being a prick, you know I'm embarrassed!” Cole slaps Connor's arm, playfully.

“Fine, I'll do it myself.” The brunette rolls his eyes and cups Cole's face with a hand, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Cole's, not really giving his friend time to process the meaning of his words. So Cole is still at first, his blue eyes open, the only thing his brain is focused on being the feeling of Connor's lips on his. Then, he closes his eyes as well and moves his lips on Connor's soft ones, he too bringing his hands up to the brunette's face. Not long after, they're both kissing openly, their tongues dancing against one another, the kiss a lot deeper now. Their lips move against each other seamlessly, one of Cole's hands now buried in Connor's dark hair, caressing it. He's overwhelmed by the feelings the kiss evokes in him. At one point, he moves and straddles Connor, satisfied when he doesn't hear a complaint. In fact, Connor takes the opportunity to bite his lower lip and grin against his mouth. They're so into it that they don't hear the footsteps in the hall. So both of them jump in their seat when the door opens without a warning.

“Hey, Cole, I'm ho-” Hank's voice is interrupted when he sees the display and he feels a very strong need to kick himself. “Shit, sorry!” He almost squeals when he says this, right before he unnecessarily slams the door. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. He totally forgot that it is the day Cole's friend was coming.

 _Apparently, he's more than just a friend but the brat didn't tell me_ , he thinks, his back against the wall. His heart is still speeding in his chest and he swallows hard. He just hopes his son isn't too pissed at him for this little mishap. But his worries are kind of gone the moment he hears laughter coming from the room. Hank straightens and thinks about knocking on the door to get their attention, but before deciding to do so, the door opens and Cole steps out.

“Damn, dad. What a timing, huh?” He says, laughing. Apparently, his son finds the situation funny. Maybe he should too.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda forgot today was the day. I-” Hank cuts himself before he talks too much too loud. He whispers. “You didn't tell me he was your boyfriend. I mean, I didn't even know you were dating. Hell, I didn't even know you were into boys as well, Cole. When did you stop trusting your old man?”

Cole is a little bit too amused by Hank's overreaction.

“Slow down, dad. He's not my boyfriend. And I had no idea I was into guys before now. This really isn't the time, but he's just my friend. He was just, uh... Showing me something.” Cole is a bit embarrassed right now.

“Okay, fine. I'm gonna go order pizzas and maybe take a shower before dinner. Tough day, I really need to relax.”

“Why don't you go take that shower and we take care of the pizzas? Two are fine?” Cole asks and Hank nods.

“I guess. It's just the three of us. But maybe order three, just in case.”

“'Kay.” Cole nods and looks into his room. “Connor, come meet dad. He doesn't bite, I promise.” Then he turns to Hank. “Connor's feeling embarrassed.”

“I'm not!” They hear Connor say from inside the room, but he totally is, if the blush on his cheeks is anything to go by when he appears, a shy smile on his face.

Brown eyes meet blue ones and there's a lot going on in them. There are surprise and recognition, among other things. Connor swallows quickly and reaches out a hand.

“Hello, Mr. Anderson. I'm Connor. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Cole speaks very highly of you.”

Hank is a little bit slower reacting. There's so much he is processing. Like the fact that he knows this young man, the fact that he is friends with his son and the fact that he just now caught them kissing. For starters.

“Hey, uh... Nice to meet you, Connor.” He shakes hands with Connor, giving him a knowing look, which Connor returns. “Call me Hank. Think you can do it?”

Connor has to bite his lip in order not to chuckle at that.

“In fact, I think I can, Hank.” And he gives Hank that same smile he usually gives him every day when he goes out to buy his coffee. Hank, for the first time, smiles back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Any thoughts?  
> Let me tell you mine. I've got no idea where this is going :') I also have no idea when I'll be updating it, hopefully in a week.  
> Thank you so much for making it this far, I hope you stick around for the next 2 or 3 or 4 chapters. I really love it when you guys leave kudos and comments, it makes me happy to no fucking end. Like to the point I smile at the screen. So if you feel like telling me your thoughts, you just know how o/  
> I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may have found :')  
> See you in the next one! 
> 
> Find me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/the_what_now/)


	2. I'll Make It Worth Your While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank both try to deal with the fact that they now know each other. They deal with it by not dealing with it.  
> Eventually, they meet at a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the amazing feedback on this work <3 It inspired me a lot!  
> Please, enjoy this chapter. I'm sleepy and I'm gonna sleep.

They have dinner together in the kitchen while Hank tells Connor all the great stories of his job. Cole asked him to and he's happy to oblige. Connor is happy to listen to everything because Hank has the most interesting stories, especially the one about the big red ice bust a few years back, the one that got him the rank of Lieutenant.

Neither of them talks about the fact that they sort of know each other. Connor doesn't do it because he's too embarrassed and Hank because he has no idea how to breach the subject. Especially because Cole is there and he has no idea what his son might say. He imagines Cole asking Connor if he does the whole misspelling thing because he is, indeed, flirting with Hank.

 _Ouch_. Hank doesn't really want to know that.

Connor and Cole stay home on Friday night, but on Saturday, after going for a very long walk with Sumo and Hank, they go out for drinks at night. Hank figures they want some alone time. He didn't exactly buy it when Cole said they weren't together. No, he doesn't buy that one bit.

He just doesn't know who Connor thinks about most nights when he's gripping his hard cock and with three fingers buried deep inside his ass. No, he doesn't know that at all. Doesn't even dream about it.

What he does know is that on Monday morning, when the blonde barista hands him his cup of coffee, his name is perfectly spelled. He arches his eyebrows and immediately looks at Connor, who doesn't even spare him a glance, let alone a smile, focused on the customer in front of him. He doesn't know what to make of it, but his frustration increases as this happens every day now. Connor is nothing but polite and sweet, but he's like that with everyone else. Their interactions now are very basic. He no longer looks at Hank to see his reaction when the older man grabs his cup of coffee and checks his name on it. Hank wonders if it's because Connor now knows he's the father of one of his friends or something else. Maybe Cole knows, so with that in mind, he decides to talk with his son, try to see if he can get the answer he's looking for.

"Cole, did you know Connor works at a coffee shop?" He asks that night while they're having dinner. Cole's in the middle of taking a bite, so he puts the fork down.

"Yeah, he's my friend. He works part-time at a coffee shop downtown." The boy answers casually and he's about to go back to dinner when he looks up at his dad again, holding one hand up. "Hey, hold on a sec. How do you know that?"

Hank says nothing, just gives his son a look and Cole hits his forehead with the palm of his hand while bursting in laughter.

"No way. No, no way. Is Connor the one? The one who kept giving you trouble?" He asks, thoroughly amused by this bit of information. This has to be the best yet.

"Yeah, he is."

"And you're only telling me this now? Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I guess I wanted to see what was gonna follow. He now spells my name right. And things are really different. He's different."

"Wow." Cole says, making a face. He sips his water and then looks at his dad again. "I guess that knowing that you have a crush on your best friend's dad has that effect on you."

"Cole!" Hank calls out, a soft blush rising to his cheeks. "Stop saying that. Jesus, you're insufferable. I think it's more like teasing your boyfriend's dad won't do you any favors."

Now it's Cole who blushes and he does so violently, his pale skin suddenly tinged by an intense shade of pink.

"He's not my boyfriend, I told you that! Stop teasing."

"Huh? Because you're so good at not teasing others?"

"I wasn't teasing, I was speaking the truth."

"Yeah, alright. I'm not even gonna argue with you about this. It's pointless. I've got more experience than you." Hanks says, snorting.

Cole wiggles his eyebrows. He knows he knows better.

"Yeah, but experience means nothing if I know Connor better than you do." And he leaves it at that, feeling very smug about his dad's confused face.

* * *

Connor is lost. Has been since that weekend at Cole's house, because he just doesn't know how to deal with the fact that he's crushing hard on Cole's dad.

 _And if he didn't before, he now totally thinks of me as a kid. 'Cause I'm his son's age_ , he thinks one night, laid on his bed, his fingers laced behind his head. He's staring at the ceiling as if it has all the answers. _He's probably as straight as they come. I'm glad he was kind enough not to call me out when I was there._

But try as he might to do the right thing and let go of what he classifies as a 'stupid, fleeting crush', he's still not able to reach climax without thinking of Hank, especially now that he's had a glimpse at the man on a more personal level. Everything that had attracted him in Hank has now increased tenfold and he can't stop thinking of him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck... Oh, Hank, please..." He cries as his hand squeezes his cock a little bit tighter, feeling climax approaching fast. He arches his back violently when he pushes his fingers deeper in his ass, feeling a wave of something he cannot quite describe wash over him. He makes a mess out of his belly, but he couldn't care less. His hand is now even wetter and he looks down at it, still stroking his now spent cock. He finds the sound it makes arousing. He imagines that's Hank's cum and that his hand is wrapped around the man's cock, which, he imagines, might be short but thick. Connor moans at the thought and finally relaxes, his head hitting the soft pillow. He feels every fiber of his body relaxing and sleep claiming him, instantly.

* * *

Hank tries harder and sometimes he even manages to succeed. He succeeds by doing something he hasn't done in a long time, which is picking someone at a bar and fuck them in said bar's restroom. He hasn't done that in a very long time, but he can't seem to keep his libido in check these days. And he is definitely not gonna stoop as low as to touch himself to thoughts of a twink the age of his son. Absolutely not. He can't do that and then face Connor. And Cole. No. He prefers to pick twinks at bars. They're strangers to him, people he's never gonna see again, most likely. So he just does his best to give them a good time while releasing some of the pent up tension. Symbiosis.

He's very good at keeping Connor away from his thoughts, most of the time. It's harder when the boy comes by and he gets to talk with him, but he never drifts for too long. Once, he allowed himself to think of a reality where what Cole had told him was true. Where Cole and Connor were nothing but friends and Connor had any actual interest in him. A reality where Connor would easily flirt with him and he'd flirt back and then Hank would finally ask him out on a date. Or maybe it was Connor who would approach him and tell him that he was tired of waiting for him to make a movie and would finally kiss him. In short, the reality he lives in. He just doesn't know that.

That happened once and once alone. It hurt to think of it, so Hank is careful not to let his mind go there again. Ever.

* * *

It's not rare for Connor to go spend the day at Cole's. Or the other way around. He tries very hard not to be awkward whenever in Hank's presence. The man acts normal and always asks Connor how he's doing and how's college going, among other things. The brunette finds that nice and really wants to engage in a conversation, but ends up not doing anything. He's scared Hank might find out how he feels about him.

 _That would be regrettable_ , Connor thinks whenever that thought crosses his mind and he feels the familiar sting of his blood running cold.

It's a Friday and Connor's sitting in the living room with Hank. Cole offered to cook dinner because he really wanted Connor to eat his homemade lasagne.

"It's actually pretty good. The kid's a good cook." Hank had said when Connor arched his eyebrow in surprise.

Cole rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that I am, don't pull that face, Con. I'm gonna get things ready and then I expect some help from you, punk." He said, before leaving for the kitchen.

Which brings us to the present moment.

"Connor" Hank calls out a minute or so after Cole left them alone. "How are you holding up?"

That elicits a look from the brunette. His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes show confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asks, trying to quickly remember any recent event that might have triggered this question.

"About this whole dating thing." Hank supplies and apparently that doesn't ring any bell for Connor, if the confusion written all over his face is anything to go by. "Cole? He and his girlfriend."

Oh, right. Yes, Cole dates now and even so he doesn't spend any less time with Connor and the brunette finds it very kind. 

"I don't really get the question. Why shouldn't I be holding up? Something happened?" Maybe they're talking about different things.

Hank's very confused now.

"It surprised me when Cole brought the girl home. I thought you two were dating." He says, gesturing vaguely in Connor's direction.

"What? No, we're just friends." Connor feels a weight being lifted off his shoulders. So that had been it.

"You say that but I saw you two kissing that once."

"That was just- Nevermind. We were never together. He doesn't like me that way."

"That's why I'm asking how you're holding up. Must have been a hard blow. I mean, with what you liking him and... You know."

"Hold on a second." Connor holds up his hand and leans forward. "Where did you get that idea from? Cole's my friend, I don't like him like that, either."

Hank's face goes blank at that and he leans back on the armchair he's sitting on. He knows what he heard, he's just having trouble adjusting to this new reality. So Connor isn't after his son and apparently never was?

"Mr. Anderson, you okay? Hank?" Connor snaps his fingers in front of Hank's face. The man looks at him.

"Shit, Connor... I always thought you were into him. Guess the kid was right." He smiles at the brunette.

"Right about what?"

"I said that I thought you were interested in him. He told me you were not and then said he knew you better than I do. Obviously."

"Oh, I see." And this is the first time this conversation is making any sense to Connor. He relaxes visibly in his seat. "Well, I'm going to help Cole making dinner."

He stands, but Hank doesn't let him go.

"Wait." The older man says, reaching out a hand and grabbing the brunette's wrist. He lets go immediately after he gets Connor's attention. The boy's brown gaze looks shy and his cheeks are definitely a soft shade of pink now. Hank can't help but find it adorable. "Why have you been acting like you don't know me? At the coffee shop."

Connor doesn't reply right away. He's got no excuse prepared for this, they've never talked about this.

Apparently, Hank senses the discomfort.

"I mean, you don't have to answer that, obviously. I was just... You know, I got curious, because it was different before and I... I liked it. And now... Well, not that you don't treat me right and, uh, not that I'm anything but just another customer, I get that, but it used to feel different, you know? It just got me wondering." Hank knows he's babbling and he wants to kick himself for being this stupid and putting the boy in what's clearly an uncomfortable position for him. "I'm sorry."

"I really should go help Cole." Is all that Connor says before fleeing the living room, with his tail between his legs. He suddenly feels like crying but is in no place to do so. He's going to have to pull through the evening, but helping Cole out with dinner will definitely help him keep his mind occupied.

* * *

 Connor has had _enough_.

At the age of twenty-four, he's still a virgin. And there's nothing wrong with that, obviously, except that he can't take it anymore. He just can't. He's come to a point where he craves something he's never had. He's never cared much about sex and was fine before, what with having to study, he never found the time to pursue a relationship. But Connor has decided that he can't focus properly on college if he doesn't let out all the tension he's built inside of him. 

So he does what he's always heard his friends talk about. He dresses up nicely and goes to a bar. Not any bar, no. He knows exactly what he's after. That middle-aged bear. If he comes with baby blue eyes, that's even better. That would be very welcome.

Connor walks into the bar and immediately a couple of patrons look at him. He tries to ignore them, already feeling out of place as it was. He didn't need other people reminding him that he probably didn't belong there, so he approached the counter with quick strides and sits down on a stool. When the bartender looks at him, he clears his throat. 

"I'd like a beer, please." He's glad he didn't stutter. There was a high chance of that given how nervous he's feeling. 

"ID?" 

Connor's eyes widen at this, but he reaches for his wallet and pulls it out of his pocket. He flashes his ID card to the bartender, who eyes it with suspicion, but he's apparently satisfied since he grabs a cold one and serves it to the brunette. He sips his beer and dares look around. There's a man two stools away who seems to be exactly what he's looking for. He eyes him discreetly for a while, taking in every detail he can, like the graying beard and hair. At some point, the man catches him staring and that's when Connor notices his brown eyes. It's a pity, bit the face more than makes up for it. They exchange a look before Connor looks back at the bottle in his hand and takes another sip. He starts to realize that maybe this wasn't a very good idea. Like he's got no way of knowing if any of these men is even gay or bisexual and he knows how bad things can get when a man's heterosexuality is wounded.

I really gotta stop being a stuck up, he thinks, taking another sip and looking at the man again. He's surprised when he finds the other man looking at him as well and blushes. He finally decided to do something and stands up, moving to the stool next to the man.

"Hey." Connor says, offering the older man a smile while sliding a ten dollar bill across the counter. "Bartender, the same again, please."

"Hey, yourself. I was just wondering how long it would take you to come join me."

Connor's mouth opens just slightly at the stranger's words as if he hadn't been expecting this at all.

"I... I didn't know if I'd be welcome." He decides to go for honesty.

"I suppose a guy like you is always welcome. Name's Nate."

"Connor."

"Nice name." Nate says, picking up the glass of whiskey the bartender just placed in front of him. "Thanks for the drink, by the way."

"Don't mention it." Connor swallows hard at the intense look Nate gives him as he downs the whiskey.

"What brought a guy like you to a place like this? You don't fit here."

"Surely you know." Connor blushes hard and he feels Nate's hand on his thigh.

"Yeah, but I want to hear you say it."

Connor opens his mouth to say something but is stopped by the sound of a very familiar voice, one of a man who just walked into the bar. 

"Hey, Jimmy." The newcomer says and Connor hears him sit down. He doesn't want to look because he knows who he's going to find sitting one barstool away. He tunes out of the conversation going on between the bartender and the man and smiles at Nate. He leans closer.

"I'm looking for a fuck." Connor whispers and he can't believe he actually just said it. He's not a prude, but he's shy whenever with strangers and he's never been great at flirting. But, wow, it looks like this is happening. 

"You live alone?" Nate asks, shifting in his stool.

"I do, actually." Connor takes another sip, thinking about what he should say next. "Do you, uh... Do you wanna come with me to my place?"

Before Nate can supply him with an answer, they're interrupted. 

"Connor?"

 _God, please, no_ , Connor thinks, turning around to face the man who called him. There, sitting, is Hank, with a very surprised expression on his face. Connor really doesn't know what to say, but he hopes this is just small talk and he can get away with it very quickly.

"H-Hey, Hank." Connor stutters and he wants the Earth to open up and swallow him right there and then. 

"What you're doing here?" Hank's eyebrows are even more furrowed now and he shifts his gaze very quickly to the stranger sitting beside him, then back at Connor.

"Probably the same as you." The brunette chuckles, trying to release some of the tension in his body. "I was feeling like a drink."

"A drink, uh?" Hank's blue eyes are now narrowed, focused on that hand the stranger has on Connor's thigh. His jaw clenches. "Do you wanna go outside and talk?"

Connor's at a loss. He wasn't prepared for this, so he shrugs.

"What's wrong with talking here?" 

"Connor, that guy bothering you?" Nate intervenes and there is an underlying aggressiveness in his tone. 

"I could ask him the same thing about you." Hank doesn't even give Connor time to answer. His expression isn't a friendly one and his whole demeanor is intimidating. Connor's never seen him like this. 

"Okay, let's go outside." Connor says and stands, then looking at Nate. "I'll be right back." 

The man doesn't seem too pleased and ends up not saying anything. Hank waits for Connor to walk ahead of him and follows him outside.

"Okay, Connor, what's happening here?" The older man asks, both hands on his hips. "I know I'm not your father or whatever, but I... I didn't like that one bit."

Connor has no idea how he should feel about this. Hank is here with him and is basically giving him advice on what not to do with strangers at a bar. Acting exactly like a father would even if he's not.

"Hank, I... I'm trying to have fun."

"By letting some dirty old man molest you?"

If Connor didn't know better, he'd say Hank is jealous of him. But that's not it, for sure. 

"Hank, you're getting this wrong. I bought him a drink, I-"

"You wanna go home with a man twice your age?" 

"I- Yes. I don't get your problem, here. Thanks for your concern, but I'm twenty-four, I can take care of myself."

Hank snorts and he looks away, trying to collect himself. He doesn't want to overreact and be stupid to the kid but, at this point, it's really hard not to.

"You wanna fuck that bad, uh?"

That's when Connor loses it. He doesn't really want to argue with Hank about his own life and he knows he's wasting his time here.

"Yes, Hank, I do. I'm a fucking virgin and I can't deal with it anymore, okay? So pardon me if I just got to a bar and decided to take the first man that seemed interested home." His voice is dripping with sarcasm and under different circumstances he wouldn't speak to Hank like this, but he's fed up of being seen as a kid. 

Hank shakes his head at Connor's words as if to wake up because surely he didn't hear that right. 

"You're a what, now?" He asks, chuckling nervously, knowing he's pissed Connor. Not exactly the outcome he was aiming for.

"I've never been intimate with anyone." Connor says, decided not to say the V-word again in this conversation, which he hopes is about to end. 

That takes a few seconds for Hank to process. But when he does, he's even more determined to not let the brunette go home with that loser. 

"And you wanna give that up to a stranger?"

Connor shrugs and looks away. 

"If you want to lose it that bad, at least ask someone you know." Hank presses, placing his hand under Connor's chin and lifting it, making their gazes meet. Connor blushes a bit. 

"I've got nobody to ask, Hank."

"Ask me." 

"You?" Connor's eyes go wide and there's obvious incredulity in his voice. "I-"

"Don't you wanna fuck an old dirty man?" 

Connor downright pouts.

"You're not that."

"Oh, but I am." 

"But you're decent enough to take me home?" Connor doesn't want to accept whatever it is Hank just proposed right away because he's not entirely sure the man isn't kidding.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I imagine you guys know what's coming next? I certainly do, it ain't hard to figure ;)  
> Send me those kudos, leave me those comments if I did good in this chapter <3 I treasure each and every one of them. Your support is amazing, truly.  
> I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may have found.
> 
> Hit me up on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/the_what_now/)


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank go home. Smut fucking ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> It's been a while. I appreciate all the support that you guys have sent my way and I'm glad I was finally able to put this together for you. I'm so sorry it took so long. Especially since you're going to read this in like ten minutes, tops.   
> I'm finishing this while sitting on the floor at the airport while pulling an all-nighter and waiting for my flight. This ought to me good smut lmao  
> Enjoy!

They go to Connor's place because he lives alone. Hank had offered to drive to his place, but Connor had told him it wouldn't be ideal because of Cole. So his apartment it is.

Connor is still apprehensive. He's never done this and this is Hank. He doesn't want to screw up. Not any worse, anyway.

"So..." Connor says, clearly unsure. He doesn't know where to begin.

Hank snorts and caresses his face.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" He asks, his blue eyes filled with nothing but tenderness. There's time for lust, later.

"Y-Yes." Connor hates it when he stutters, but he can't help it. His voice breaks and his knees feel weak. He wants to throw himself at Hank and let the man handle him.

And that might just be what's going to happen.

Hank closes the distance between and at first it's nothing but a gentle brush of lips against lips. It's so soft Connor can barely tell it's there, so he presses harder and now he can feel what Hank's lips really feel like. They're a bit chapped, but he doesn't care. The beard feels funny against his skin, but it isn't unpleasant at all. And he dares to dart out his tongue and lick the older man's lips, hoping Hank gets the message and opens his mouth. Which he does, his tongue immediately meeting Connor's and twisting against his. At this point, Connor has his arms around Hank's neck and is on his tiptoes, a hand moving to the head, his fingers burying themselves in Hank's gray hair, tugging slightly at it.

“Hm... Hank...” Connor lets out when their crotches rub against one another. Hank bites Connor's lower lip and pulls away.

“Where's the room, sweetheart?” He asks, kissing Connor's delicious neck. Fuck, this babe smells so good, it's enticing.

“Down the hall, on the left...” The brunette says and between kisses against the wall and a lot of touching they make it there. There's a double bed – thankfully! - and it is sparsely decorated, just with the essential. Connor doesn't like having useless things.

Once they're inside, Hank throws the brunette onto the bed and gives him a smile that Connor can only describe as feral and that makes him want to discard his clothes right that second.

“Connor, baby... I'm gonna fuck the virginity out of you, you know that?” Hank says, his voice deep and rough, dripping lust, his hands coming up and undoing his shirt.

Connor nods eagerly, his teeth biting his lower lip in anticipation. Only God knows how much he wants this. And he still can't believe the dream is about to come true.

“Hank... You...” Connor wants to launch himself at Hank and help him get rid of the clothes, but he finds it in himself not to look too eager.

Hank says nothing and gets rid of his shirt. He doesn't even find the time to feel self-conscious. Apparently, Connor likes them like this and if the hunger in the boy's gaze is anything to go by... He's quite alright as he is.

“I'm feeling a bit underdressed now, Connor.” Hank says, his eyes narrowed. He can't wait to see what Connor really looks like under all those layers. Hank has imagined it, sure, but he knows his brain could never provide him an accurate image of the real thing.

Connor tries to get his clothes off in a haste and struggles to get rid of the shirt. Hank laughs at the display and helps the boy out with the pants and the boxers. His hands are on the brunette's body the second he presents himself naked, a beautiful hard cock proudly reaching for his belly, the pink tip wet with precum.

"Fuck, you look fucking delicious... I wanna mouth that cock so bad, Connor." He was right. Connor's body looks like it was sculpted by God himself.

The blush on Connor's face doesn't let up. Hank's words fuel Connor's embarrassment like nothing has ever before.

"I-I want that..." He stutters and reaches for a kiss. He's dreamed about kissing Hank so many times that he just can't get enough. In all honesty, he'd be very satisfied even if they spent the night only exchanging kisses. He'd see it as an absolute win.

But apparently, he's in for a lot more tonight.

"Turn around, baby. Present that ass for me, I wanna see how pretty you look with your ass pined up in the air for me."

In other circumstances, Connor might have hesitated, but he's already in too deep for that specific kind of embarrassment, so he turns around and gets on all fours, his face against the mattress. He feels so exposed, so needy, so fucking dirty, but he likes it. He has a glimpse of Hank's gaze on him and he feels so good when he sees the desire burning within those now dark blue eyes.

Hank's eyes are so full of lust his vision is almost clouded by it. He spreads Connor's ass-cheeks with one hand and then slides a finger over Connor's virgin hole. He has to bite his lip. Connor really was looking forward to spend the night with someone. He's soft, so ready for someone to worship his body.

"Fuck." He mutters before kneeling on the bed and giving that hole a curious lick. Connor fucking whines at it and Hank decides he won't let any coherent thoughts cross the brunette's mind, so he keeps rimming, his wet tongue pressing and sliding in. Fuck, the boy really is tight.

"Oh! H-Hank!" Connor cries and then lets out a moan, his mouth now against the mattress in order to muffle some of the moans he's sure are about to drip from his mouth.

Hank doesn't seem to care, because he keeps on fucking Connor with his tongue and he's so good at it. Connor feels Hank's hand on his hard cock, touching it lightly, almost just a soft brush of fingers, teasing. The older man touches the tip with his thumb and forefinger and he can swear he feels the boy's body trembling.

"Oh, gosh, I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum..." Connor repeats like a mantra and that makes alarm bells ring inside Hank's head. No, he can't have Connor come just yet. So he stops all his ministrations.

That, of course, elicits a disappointed whine from Connor, who looks at him in confusion, his eyes half-closed.

"H-Hank?"

"Baby, you can't cum yet, it's too early for that." Hank says and finishes undressing under Connor's curious gaze. Oh, the boy wants to know what the older man's packing down there, alright? "The lube?"

"First drawer." Connor replies, pointing at the nightstand.

Once he's naked, Hank reaches for the nightstand and opens the drawer, seeing the little bottle immediately. He doesn't comment on the fact that Connor probably pleasures himself every fucking day. Which is totally okay, especially for a man his age.

The brunette's eyes are wide now, focused on Hank's cock. It's not long, but it's thick and it's definitely hard. It's red and angry, with veins popping along the shaft.

 _Fuck. I want that_ , the younger man thinks.

"Turn around, baby. I'm gonna start prepping you while I... take care of that." There's a naughty grin on his lips as his gaze drifts to Connor's aching cock. Hank's voice brings him back to reality just when he was about to get lost in his thoughts of Hank's dick.

Connor's breathing is uneven and he turns around, allowing Hank to have a better view.

"Like this?"

"Yes, baby, like that. Spread your legs." Hank orders as he pops the lube cap open and spreads some onto his fingers, then warming it up. His eyes can't seem to leave Connor's body and a single thought can't seem to leave his mind. _How did an old man like me get so lucky?_

Connor does as told, spreading his legs wide, exposing himself for Hank. He relishes the feeling of being desired, of being the center of this man's attention. He bites his lip when he sees Hank lying on the bed and take his thick, now slick fingers to Connor's ass. Hank's fingers are nothing like his slim ones.

Before probing Connor's hole with a first finger, Hank runs his tongue along Connor's shaft, slowly, feeling the hardness of it on the tip of his tongue, which trails over the salient veins. He hears a hiss coming out of Connor's mouth. It gets worse when he reaches the tip and slides his tongue over the slit. That alone makes the brunette arch his body.

"Hm..." Connor lets out and reaches for Hank's hair, touching it gently, trying to get the man to do something more, like wrapping his lips around the oversensitive tip.

But Hank knows he's being coerced into doing something and keeps on teasing, swirling his tongue around the tip and pulling away, just in time to see frustration paint itself on Connor's face. He offers a smile and teases Connor's hole with the tip of his middle finger, sliding it in slowly when he gets the brunette's attention. They lock eyes as he keeps pushing the finger in, Connor biting his lip as he does so.

"T-Thick... God, Hank..." Connor lets out, immediately after taking a much needed deep breath. It stings but at the same time it feels good, much better than when he does it by himself.

"It's okay, baby." Hank whispers and trails kisses along Connor's cock, finally wrapping his mouth around it once he reaches the tip. Connor arches his body once again and then melts against the mattress as he lets out a sound Hank's not sure is even human. His eyes are closed now, his eyebrows furrowed and his face is a mix of pleasure and pain as Hank continues to bury his middle finger in Connor's tight little ass. His mouth keeps working on Connor's cock as he fingers the boy, at first just that one finger, then adding the index and the ring fingers. He moves them slowly, in and out, changing the pace whenever there's a hiss of pain falling from Connor's mouth, but mostly they're all pretty sounds.

"Hank, Hank... Oh, fuck, I'm... S-So close..."

It's like a mantra, the words dripping from his lips, as he moves his hips, relishing the feeling of Hank's mouth on him. The older man's has him all inside his mouth, he can feel the man's lips touching his skin at the base. His body jolts when Hank brushes one of his fingers against that sweet spot inside him and suddenly it's all too much. Those fingers, that mouth... Suddenly it's like he's allowed to scratch a spot that's been itching for too long and he comes inside Hank's mouth without so much as a warning, a cry of pleasure and despair leaving his lips as his body arches as a reflex.

"Ahhh... Fuck... Fuck!" His eyes are wide now and he rolls them, his toes curling too. Never - ever - has he experienced something like this. Not even close. So it's not like he had any sort of preparation for what an orgasm with someone else might feel like. But he knows now. It's overwhelming and it'll probably be like this every time. He might just become addicted to it.

Hank is in ecstasy at Connor's display. He swallows what the brunette gave him and kisses the tip as he slides his fingers out slowly. Connor winces at that.

"Sorry about that." Hank says, kissing Connor's shoulder.

The brunette shakes his head.

"It's okay..." He says and it comes out breathy. He's really spent. "That felt... That was amazing." He manages and swallows hard. God, his throat is dry.

"Was it?" Hank asks, his blue eyes trained on Connor's brown ones.

“Yes. Thanks.” The young man offers a smile and Hank feels like he's a prisoner. Well, not exactly. He's felt this way before, but only now is he realizing how bad it really is.

“You don't need to thank me.” Hank caresses the side of Connor's boy, the tip of his fingers feeling the softness of the skin underneath. “You're up for what's next? Or too tired?”

Connor perks up in interest.

“N-No, I'm good. I wanna make you feel good, too.”

"Tonight is all about you, baby."

"That's not fair. I want to make you feel good." Connor insists and runs a timid hand along Hank's hard cock, eliciting a hiss from a man. His brown eyes are back on Hank's blue ones and he seems unsure. There's a silent request for assurance in the air.

"Go on, baby. You can touch it." Hank says in a whisper, his voice raspy. He reaches for the lube and squeezes some onto Connor's hand.

The brunette licks his lips and wraps his hand around Hank, feeling how massive the man really is.

"Oh, fuck... Connor, that's it, baby..." The moan comes out easily and Hank doesn't even feel bad for showing this sort of neediness. "I'm clean, do you still want a condom?"

"N-No. It's good. I'm clean, too."

"Alright. Then get on all-fours, baby." Hank says with a light pat on Connor's gorgeous ass. Fuck, what a masterpiece.

"On all-fours? But I-" Connor stops himself from speaking, but he can't stop the thought from crossing his mind. _But I wanna see your face._

"What?"

"Nothing." Connor smiles and reluctantly lets go of Hank's cock to do as he was told, pinning his ass up in the air again.

Hank positions himself behind him and teases the hole, threatening to go in, but not actually doing it. Connor looks at him over his shoulder and whines.

"Needy, are we?"

Connor just nods, not trusting his voice enough to speak right now.

Hank leans and kisses his shoulder, as one of his hands lets go of Connor's waist in favor of touching the brunette's cock for relief as he finally allows himself to slide into the tight heat.

Connor hisses in pain and Hank feels him resist. He presses another kiss to Connor's shoulder.

"Relax, baby. It'll be better, I'll go slow." He whispers and strokes Connor's cock to distract him from the pain.

Connor takes a deep breath and tries to do as he was told. It's not easy to relax when he's focused on the pain, so he wraps his hand around Hank's hand on his cock and tries to focus on that feeling instead. He feels Hank's grip tighten.

"Ahhh... H-Hank..."

"You good?" Hank's low voice does things to Connor he can't seem to find words to explain, let alone in this state. He feels the man slowly pushing deeper and it's better now, even if it still stings.

"Yes... O-Oh..."

"I'm almost all in, baby." Hank kisses Connor's neck this time and bites gently, fighting the desire to sink his teeth hungrily there. Connor is fucking tight and feels like fucking heaven around him. He probably won't last long and he knows it, but he's also gonna make it his mission not to come before Connor. He wants to give the boy everything.

Connor is gripping the sheets with one hand, his knuckles white from how tight his grip is. He draws another sharp breath and lets out a pained moan when he feels Hank's hips against his ass.

_Oh, my._

Hank is...

"Fuck... Oh, Hank... I feel so full." He lets out in a voice that Hank recognizes as the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. It makes him want to fuck the boy raw, make a mess out of him, wants to hear that voice call out his name, beg for him to go deeper, faster. He growls and remains still, not without a lot of self-restraint.

"Pretty angel like you shouldn't say those things." Hank says and his voice is dangerous. He lets go of Connor's cock to grip his waist again, because he knows he's gonna need it once Connor allows him to wreck him.

"I... I don't wanna be an angel. I wanna be fucked by you." Connor licks his lips and closes his eyes, bracing himself for the pain and moves his hips slowly. It's not as bad as he thought it would be, so he keeps going, moving his hips back and forth in short movements.

Hank looks up to the ceiling and draws in a deep breath, trying to think of anything but the heavenly feeling on his cock, which is quickly spreading through his body. He wants to go fast and hard, but he doesn't want to hurt Connor.

 _Self-control, self-control_ , he keeps repeating like a mantra in hopes it'll help him.

He feels Connor picking up the pace and starts moving his hips as well.

"Is this okay, baby?" Hank asks through gritted teeth, one hand caressing Connor's back.

"Y-Yes... It's only slightly uncomfortable now. Hm..."

_Oh._

Okay, then.

Hank draws out and then goes back in, a little bit faster and Connor doesn't complain. He sounds even pleased, so Hank goes faster and faster, attentive to Connor's reaction.

"Ah, ah... Ahh... Hank, yes, fuck!" Is what's coming out of the brunette's mouth a couple of minutes later and Hank bites his lip, now slamming hard. He spreads Connor's ass-cheeks and the boy whines, letting out a cry of pleasure when the older man presses against his prostate.

That, right there, is the final straw for Connor.

He closes his eyes again and moans hard and loud against the mattress, in an attempt to muffle the sounds that come out of his mouth. Hank enjoys the display, the fact that Connor is so needy underneath him. And he wants to see all that a little bit better. So he pulls out of Connor's body, slowly, earning a displeased whine.

"W-What?" Connor asks, opening his eyes. His face is sweaty and flushed. Fuck, how delectable is this boy?

"Turn around. I wanna see your face when you cum, sweetheart."

_Sweetheart._

The young man does as told, getting comfortable in the middle of the messy bed. He spreads his legs and looks away, realizing he's very exposed like this. He can't find it in himself to look Hank in the eyes. But Anderson isn't having any of that.

"Hey." Hank says, his hand reaching for the brunette's chin, making him look at him. "Don't look away. You look gorgeous like this." He whispers and kisses him, getting in the middle of Connor's spread legs, placing them on his shoulders as he sinks back in. "Hmm..."

"B-But... F-Fuck, Hank!" The younger man cries out, arching his back when he feels full again. "Oh, God... Fuck, Hank, please, please, please!" 

Hank grins and sinks slowly and deep, not even blinking. His eyes just can't seem to look away, for fear of missing any reaction Connor is willing to give him.

And there's nothing more beautiful than seeing Connor struggle not to come. He tries hard, but eventually his body starts shaking as he spills his cum onto his stomach, putting little to no effort in trying to be modest about his moaning. 

"Ahhhh! Oh, Hank! G-God... Hm..." He lets out, weakly reaching for Hank's body above him and embracing him as tightly as his body allows in this depleted state.

Hank growls in his ear and cums too, filling the boy up with his hot, white mess. 

"Connor, fuck... Hm..." His knees feel weak against the mattress and it doesn't take more than a few seconds for him to collapse on top of the brunette, who moans when he does so. The slim arms are still wrapped around his big frame. 

Both of them share a moment of silence. Several minutes, actually, the room now very quiet, a stark contrast to just instants ago, when loud, obscene words were what filled the atmosphere around them. Now, just the barely perceptible sound of their breaths evening out. 

"I should probably go." Hank's words are just above a whisper. 

Connor's brown eyes slide open and he reaches out a hand for the man's hand. 

"It's late. Stay." He whispers back, squeezing the hand he's holding.

"You don't mind?" Hank asks and moves closer to Connor's body. He's not sure if the brunette is interested in any more intimacy while sleeping, but he figures the younger man will just say no if that isn't the case.

"Of course not." 

They kiss briefly and then Connor's gives Hank is back, not without gluing it to the older man's chest. 

 _Oh. So that's how he likes his cuddling,_ Hank thinks, kissing the top of Connor's head. "Good night."

"Good night, Hank."

That's the last thing Connor says and after a few seconds, Hank thinks the brunette has quickly fallen asleep. But he has no idea how restless the young man in his arms really is. How thoughts of rejection cross his mind. How uncertainty doesn't really let him sleep that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you guys think?   
> The next chapter will be the last one, I think. I still haven't thought about what's going to happen for real, so I don't know how long it will take me to write it, but since it's not smut, I'm sure it won't take as nearly as much time as this one did.  
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may have found.   
> See you in the next one!


End file.
